Bolt: new generation
by TheWeirdHatGuy
Summary: Bolt enters his darkest adventure...
1. Prologue

Bolt: New Generation

Epilogue

2 years. Calico hasn't been seen for 2 years. Since his last encounter with him Bolt has been curious as to his whereabouts. Many presume him dead, nobody has seen him and his army has fallen into chaos, the empty space of power he left has torn his forces apart.

Generals have created splinter factions and many small holdouts exist across the globe. His loyalists are slowly shrinking in numbers as his empire turns to civil war.

Bolt and his team has been taking chunks out of the collapsing organisation. Except he is alive, alive and working on his most precious creation...


	2. Chapter 1: darkness

Calico walked down the damp, dark corridor, the cold air brushed against his skin. He stopped at a wooden door. Pulling out an ancient key he unlocked the room.

Stepping inside he glanced upon his two years of Hard Work: Specimen 7.

Bolt's DNA mixed with his dark believes. His greatest creation. A super-dog under his command. It was glorious. He looked at the containment pod holding the dog. 7 was hooked up to the pod via several tubes. He was the complete opposite of bolt. Black fur, white lightning bolt, blue eyes. They were opposites.

Weeks of mental probing cause the mere mention of bolt made 7's blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to tear Bolt apart.


	3. Chapter 2: dawn

Bolt looked out over the ocean of hostility. Choppers, Tanks, soldiers. This was certainly fortified. Thanks to mittens' information about the base he knew what was to come. "Thank god for that spy" he thought. Calico hadn't a clue about her life as a double agent.

He stared down from the hill, the mountainous terrain made for good cover, but a chopper had spotted him on the way down and opened fire. He darted and swerved, dodging bullets like it was nothing. He hopped onto the vehicle and bit into the spinning blades. They stopped instantly causing the chopper to decline. Bolt steered it into its allies causing an explosion that engulfed a portion of defense.

An opening. He rushed forward. Using everything he could to defend himself. He barked. The titanium plates crumbled like paper. "Oh good, super-bark still works" He smiled. Upon entering the hole he realized his mistake. Thousands of weapons were pointed right at him. This was more men than he'd ever seen.

Taken aback by the sheer number of troops he didn't notice one of the soldiers sneak up behind him until it was too late. He turned and was hit with the butt of his rifle. Stumbling back he tried keeping awake. Darkness clouded his vision and he fell. Fading from consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3: reconciliation

Bolt looked around, all he could see was fire. His whole life burned. Bolt knew his mission: Find Penny. He ran, diving and swerving through the flamed wreckage of the building.

He saw her. She saw him.

Their eyes locked and they ran towards each other. "Bolt!" She called, tears swelling in her eyes. She knew he'd come back to her. She'd never given up hope.

"I knew you'd come back" she whispered, holding him in her arms. Hearing something snap above she looked up. Noticing a burning helicopter beginning it's decline. They ran.

The collision between the helicopter and the scorched floor caused a fireball that almost engulfed the pair, diving down Penny noticed a piece of rope lying nearby. "Bolt" she smiled "zoom zoom".

They ran, dodging rubble and scorched wreckage. The air thick with smoke. Penny kept coughing, getting weaker and weaker. She collapsed as Bolt noticed a ventilation grill. A chance. He pulled her closer to it.

Entering the vent he realized penny hadn't followed her. He barked back to her. Leaving the vent he tried helping her into it. "Bolt" she groaned. "Go on out" putting her hand on his cheek. "Go..." He didn't want to leave her. "It'll be ok." She said weakly. But he knew it wouldn't be, not for her.

Sliding himself under her arm, she hugged him. "Your my good boy" she smiled "I love you" her breathing was getting weaker and weaker until her breathing stopped altogether.

Penny was dead.

Smoke poisoning had killed her. There was nothing he could do about it. Bolt stood, looking at her body. Tears filling his eyes, then he heard a voice.

"BOLT!" It cried. A female voice. It didn't sound familiar. He heard it again. "BOLT!"

He woke up.


	5. Chapter 4: parasite

The small chunk of rock begun its descent towards the earth. It heated up during its downfall and collided with the planet with a bang.

Calicos forces picked it up on there radars and moved in to find out what just entered their territory. A black goo like substance slid out unnoticed as they picked up the hunk of rock and took it back to base for examination.

Hitching a ride on the back of a jeep the goo slid through a ventilation grill on the floor and began searching for a host


End file.
